Rat
|attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Light level of 7 or less and 1×1 space anywhere but transparent blocks (half blocks, glass, TNT etc). |behavior = Neutral |tamable = No |common drops = Raw Rat (0-2) |rare drops = None |added = v2.12 |image = |health points = |sounds = Idle: Hurt: Death: |experience = 5}} Rats are small, common neutral mobs that spawn in the Overworld. Spawning Rats naturally spawn in the Overworld on top of solid blocks at a light level of 7 or less. 'Appearance' Rats are small mobs that come in in three different colors: brown, black and white, (white rats don't spawn naturally, however). They also have a long scaly tail and small red eyes. Drops Rats drop from 0 to 2 pieces of raw rat meat upon death, and will still drop it even if set alight. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. The meat that rats drop can be used to heal wyverns and foxes, and can also be eaten by the player, or cooked in a furnace to make cooked rat. Behavior Rats spawn in dimly lit areas, and will not burn in sunlight. They wander around aimlessly. They also avoid cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. Rats can be heard squeaking occasionally. Rats will attack the player within a 16 block radius if the light level drops to 7 or less, or if provoked in light levels higher than this; they remain neutral if the light level is higher. Rats are 'pack' mobs, and they will attack the player if a member of their group takes damage from the player Rats come in three different colors: black and brown, and white. The white model is unused. You may mistake rats for mice since the share the same model, but size can be used to tell the difference, as rats are larger than mice. Tactics *Rats are quite small mobs, and are therefore not considered to be a threat, as they have low health and attack values. *However, they can become a nuisance when fighting other hostile mobs if not dealt with. This may even lead to a distraction if the rats are not killed soon enough. *Since rats don't have much health, you can kill many individual rats with a stone or better sword due to their low health, with an iron or diamond sword being most effective. An iron or better sword with the Sharpness enchantment can kill a rat in one hit. Trivia * If an ogre is near a group of rats, you can lure the ogre and the rats in together and then have the ogre smash the ground to kill the group of rats. * Rats share the same behavior as vanilla wolves and zombie pigmen; they are neutral mobs, and will attack you if a member of their group is hurt. * In versions prior to v4.1.3, rats dropped coal instead of raw rat. * Rats were added in the same version as kitties (v2.12). Gallery Mouse_and_Rat.jpg|A mouse (left) and a rat (right). Note how they are both white. See also * Hellrat - A large fire-proof variant of this mob, found only in the Nether. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Animals